


Confessions

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lovers to Friends, Mipha's Song, The Champions' Ballad, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans woman Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: What comes out of her mouth is, "I met someone."





	Confessions

She goes back, again. Eventually, they run out of things to talk about and sit together in silence. It takes Link three attempts - three deep breaths in followed by careful exhales and more silence - before she can speak.

Except what comes out of her mouth is, "I met someone."

"Tell me about them," Mipha says, and Link does.

She tells her about Isha's smile, her gentle teasing and flirting, the art of her jewellery.

Mipha smiles. "I am happy for you, Link."

"I will never forget you," Link says.

Mipha's smile is bittersweet but her voice is steady. "I know."


End file.
